


Proposals

by Jojolightningfingers



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojolightningfingers/pseuds/Jojolightningfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Boyd fucks up, in amusing fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb little fic I threw together a few months back and never posted. See I can write funny things if I try.

“Oscar. I need help.” Boyd sits down across from his older brother, his expression uncharacteristically grave. He folds his hands on the table in front of him, tense, and looks Oscar in the eyes.

Whatever's happened must be serious if Boyd's acting like this. Oscar sits up straighter, falling quickly and automatically into 'concerned older brother' mode. “What is it?”

“Promise you won't laugh.” Boyd gives Oscar a deadly serious look. “This is important. I really don't wanna mess this up.”

“I promise,” Oscar says, somewhat confused. “What is it?”

“Oh—and don't tell anybody else, okay?” Boyd says quickly, glancing around the empty room to make absolutely sure nobody's in sight. “I wanna do this properly. No gossip, y'know?”

“Boyd, I promise on my honor as a former Crimean knight—and as your older brother—that whatever you say to me here will not leave this room.” Oscar leans forward, interest thoroughly piqued. “Now tell me, what is bothering you?”

To his surprise, Boyd starts turning pink and buries his face in his hands, mumbling something that almost has Oscar immediately reneging on his 'no laughing' vow. He bites the inside of his cheek and covers his mouth with a hand, shoulders jumping.

Boyd chooses that moment to look up, of course. “You promised you wouldn't laugh!” he whines, managing to sound ten years younger than he actually is.

It takes Oscar a few moments to compose himself, but even then he can't keep the smile off his face. “I'm not laughing,” he says, “I just wasn't expecting to hear this from you.”

Boyd surprises him again by letting go of the matter instantly to pursue the important question. “Oscar, please. Tell me you have some good advice for this. I feel like Titania would kill me if I went to her about this.”

“Well, you probably won't want to hear this,” Oscar sighs, mostly for effect, “but you're going to have to ask Ike.”

Boyd groans and put his head down on the table again. “I was afraid you'd say something like that.”

* * *

 

“Hey Ike, I gotta talk to you.”

“In a minute, Boyd. I'm a little busy right now.” Ike ducks out of the way of a padded arrow, then another in rapid succession. Shinon and Rolf were being merciless today.

Boyd dodges one himself, barely. “Look, this can't wait, or I'm gonna lose my nerve. It has to be now.”

“Lose your nerve?” Ike weaves away from another pair of arrows, whipping a hand up to catch one inches from his face. The feat is impressive, but Boyd can't appreciate it right now. “What are you going on about?”

An arrow thumps Boyd's shoulder, fast enough to knock him on his rear. He makes a rude gesture at Shinon's distant figure and picks himself up off the ground. “It's something important. And kind of personal.”

Ike still isn't looking at Boyd, focusing on not getting hit. “I hate to be snappish, but either spit it out or come back later.”

“It's personal for you too,” Boyd protests, jumping back from the next shot. He's fairly certain Shinon is aiming for him on purpose now (a theory supported by how Rolf turns to Shinon immediately, and Shinon turns away just as fast).

“Then just _tell me_ if it's so urgent, Boyd!” Ike sounds annoyed now, so Boyd figures he'd better just grit his teeth and do it.

“Here goes,” he mutters to himself. He draws himself upright, faces Ike, dodges another of Shinon's arrows, and steels his nerves. “I can't ask your father, bein' as he's... not around, so the head of the family is you. So in light of that... May I have your permission to ask for your hand in marriage? Wait, no—” Oh goddess he's so dead.

Ike stumbles and takes two shots to the chest as a consequence. He loses his footing and lands on his back at Boyd's feet, winded and stunned.

This was officially a disaster.

“Oh man, are you okay?” Boyd hurriedly bends and pulls Ike to his feet, thumping his back as he coughs.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Ike gasps, struggling to stand unaided and eventually freeing himself from Boyd's grip. He can hear Shinon cackling and Rolf scolding him as they make their approach; he quickly signals for them to stay put, then rounds on Boyd. “ _What?_ ”

Ike might be barely shorter than him, but right now Boyd feels positively miniscule. “There was supposed to be a 'sister's' in there somewhere,” he explains meekly.  
  
For a few long and terrible seconds, Ike is silent, but slowly he begins to smile, then to laugh. At least he isn't saying no, Boyd thinks, as if that will help him feel any less embarrassed. “Now I wish I'd kept all those clothes Elincia gave me.”

 

 


End file.
